holiday match :A fighting flirty one-shot
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: Times change, Oceans change..Empires Change..But War..War never change..Mister(Steven) and Heart berry(Connie) war is no exception to the rule


It was New Years Eve and the residents of Beach city and Little Homeworld was preparing for it's annual celebration. All around the sibling cities were decorations of red, green, whites, black and gold. Of streamers, lights, and signs welcoming the new year. Gems and humans alike gathered for partying and celebration at what used to be an abandoned warehouse, now a state of the art concert and party hall, thanks to Bismuth and LHW RD

Among them was Steven Quartz Universe.dressed in a black turtleneck with a dark pink star on the right side of the chest, tan jeans and a pair of lack black and pink sneakers. He stood near the entrance looking over the decorations in awe.

It was beautifully done. The strobe lights that hang like multiple giant chandeliers, the multicolored hard-light pillars that ran through the second and third floor balcony, both of the same decorative colors as the rest of the city. A clock hanged on top of a pillar in the center of the place counting down to the new year. On the far south end, in a personal booth stood Sour Cream who worked the turntables, bringing life to the party with his music. On the ground floor below was a stage for performances and how with the way it was decorated there's a chance that they would get some.

He looked around the place seeing everyone he knew and some he didn't; enjoy themselves by dancing, eating, drinking and chatting. Everyone, but the one he wanted to see. He walked around trying to find his target, giving his greetings and small talk with some of the party goers. Asking if they saw the girl he came to see. Each time he received a shake of the head or a sly smirk with a shrug. Even from the likes of her parents and the gems.

"Where the hell is that Minx?"

Steven thought as he crossed his arms, taken a slip of apple cider. She said she was coming tonight and he saw her earlier around little homeworld. Just as he was about to get even more impatient,the lights got dim and a spot light flashed onto the stage. From behind the curtain the sound of jazz piano could be heard followed by a drum and as the curtain open up and Steven jaw dropped.

On stage was Larimar on piano, Cherry quartz on double bass, Crazy lace on drums, Ocean jasper on sax, Bismuth Lapis and Peri on backup vocals wearing a lack, green and blue versions of the outfit she wore...The woman in the front center.

Her hair was in a tight bun with two curl framing her face, slight onyx eye shadow and shimmering lip gloss was on her face, glimmering white elbow length gloves and matching red halter dress split to the hip on the left and some small red flats.

She saw her 'Mister' staring and grinned, before she sung. A sultry tone came through her lips as she and her fellow temps swayed their hips to the rhythm of the gem band playing.

Why so down tonight?

Just another day that didn't go your way

Well don't you make a sigh

Just take my hand

Don't toss and turn

They stretched their hands out as Connie eyes stared directly into Steven's with a sly smile as the lyrics flowed casting a spell on him..and many others in the audience he observed. Though he kept himself glued to the starlet on stage.

Let's just lie awake

In just a moment's time you'll wonder why you

Ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got

Cause baby we've got you and me

He was surprised to see her beckon him to the stage with her finger nodding with a flirty smirk and glance in her eyes. Steven shook his head with a laugh slightly embarrassed. He started to blush when she licked her lips .

I'm gonna hold you tight

Through the night

In harmony the temps sang as they held themselves by the shoulder crossing their arms slowly letting them slide to their arms ,their hips swaying as the turned in place, Their eyes closed as they pretended to hold a lover close to them. Except he could see her peeking through, her eyes looking straight towards him, totally focused.

No nightmares allowed in my sight

While your counting sheep in your head

They opened their eyes midway giving the audience a sultry look. Before opening her arms, and shimmied gently in place.

It's time to hit the sack

Kapow attack

They threw a quick punch forward,

Smack those troubles down

KO they're down.

before giving the audience a small wink, and a flirty smile. before returning to their default sway.

One, two, three A.M

not even midnight still? The new year still

They counted off with their finger before placing her index finger on their cheek, quizzically. A smirk on Connie's face as she locked eyes with him alone.

A billion miles away

But your lucky star, I'm here for sure

and walked off the stage with mic in hand. Her fellow temps smirking at each other as they continue to with the default movements.

Down here 'neath the stars

He was gulping as she moved closer.Her movement precise as she crossed leg over leg. her smile teasingly amorous, her gaze heart-skipping.. he was lost in her and she knew it.

The world is our to conquer,

won't be long, dear

She was in arms reach as she stroked his cheek playfully, enjoying his love struck look. Moving closer to him ...Letting him feel her breath on his lips..

You're the king and I'm the knight,

we're a perfect pair

Before she pushed him down to chair gently as she, her smile never letting up.

Hey, I'm willing to put it all on stake

Choose me instead of constant heartbreak

Now let our heart race

Go on, you earned it

Hearing what he thought was Amethyst signature cackle caused him to look away and miss Connie's slight glare. She did however continued with performance as she started to walk around the melting hybrid.

Ask for any wish, I'm on it

Grant it word for word, I promise

Her fingers caressing his cheek and chin as tracing the jaw bone making sure his eyes on her.

Baby, that's the charm!

You got it made, yeah

She smiled gently as her eyes glowed with mischievousness that only he could see. Before the temps joined her vocally.

Don't you be a flake

In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why

You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got

'Cause, baby we've got you and me

As the piano break began, Connie smirked as she began to perform flirtatiously. Sitting gently on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. her arms wrapped around his neck.her face closer and closer and closer still. Just as he was the gap..She got off his lap just slow enough for their lips to briefly brush, unnoticed. He was bright red, nearly pink as he watched his Heart Berry begin to sing again with Bis, Lapis and Peri. Joining them on center stage as they finished the song. The foursome sliding from side to side while waving their right hand in the air and their left on their thigh tapping to the band's rhythm

Oooooh!

Buckle up tonight

A new year's on it's way, let's get it, baby

Your love in my sights!

Sadness ain't in the cards! won't allow no hurt!

The four of them sang in perfect harmony as they reached out to the audience, captivating them.

Hell, for heaven's sake!

In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why

You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got

'Cause, baby, we've got you and me.

As ocean Jasper played the ending instrumental in its sax, the temps swayed a few last times, stretching their arms to the side as they did, before giving the audience one last kiss right before the curtain closes, the audience howling and cheering behind it.

It was another thirty minutes to he saw her again. He was drinking a bit of Champagne watching everyone enjoy themselves when her felt a feathery kiss on his cheek. He turned to his right and once again.. His jaw dropped.

Black sweater hoodie with blue knee length skirt, white knee high socks and blue and black sneakers. The make up was cleaned off, her hair was in a messy ponytail held by a star scrunchy. She still had the bangs though. She was adorable.

"Sorry about the wait, Mister."

She chuckled as hugged each other, her arms around his neck, his comfortably on the curve of her back. Pulling her close to press a bit on him. She looked up and saw that he was a bit annoyed She smirked at it.

"Don't tell me you didn't like my performance now, Biscuit "

He scoffed at her faux distraught. "No, you were amazing. Didn't actually think that was the surprise you had for me."

"Oh, I'm chock full of them, you should know that by now."

He kissed his teeth as he looked around making sure no one was looking. Once he knew everyone was busy,he looked down and was caught off guard by her lips upon his. her hand gripped his shoulders as they deepened the kiss, enticing a moan from the performer.

The broke apart trying catching their breaths, but Connie giggles and Steven stealing of a few more teasing kisses, made it hard. Especially when he started to kiss behind her ear, getting a coo and a shiver from the girl. absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"Ey, Steven..Ooh..that's nice..We might get caught."

Connie bit back a moan as she felt his breath along her skin and in her ear. He got close, as if he was gonna bite her neck. Her head leaned to the side ready for as she licked her lips and her breath haggard ,her chest rising all in anticipation.

Steven smirked at her but pulled away, to rest his head on hers.

"That what you get for pulling away from me."

Connie glared before hitting his chest, getting a small 'oof' from the hybrid, a blush on her face, back turned towards him.

"You're a jerk..teasing me like that."

"Hey, who made who a prop for their performance?"

She tried to fight the smile on her face feeling his arms around her, his stomach upon her back, and a kiss on her crown. She placed her hands upon his and snuggled against her friend..Friend. She chortle..A lot of the things they have done, especially this since their trip to Empire, says otherwise.

"Hey Steven,"

The sound of her tone put him on edge. That and the lack of 'Mister' or' Biscuit'.

"Sup Nini?"

Connie noticed the slight apprehension in his voice. She squeezed his hand in assurances.

"This year, been kind of crazy between us. Not crazy, but we've become a lot more..

"Bold."

Connie nodded at his understanding.

"I just want to know..are you ok with how things are? Hiding this..whatever between us?"

"I think we've done a bad job of hiding...This.,"

Connie smirked and had to nod in agreement. A lot of people thought they were a couple and with the way they spoke and teased each other at least what they showed in public..The looks, the lingering touches, the multi layered comments. She could see why.. They denied it, of course. It was the truth..

They were friends with certain private benefits. Best friends… There was no pressure on what they had. It served a purpose of release for each of them. Allow them to relax..The quick kisses, teasing, sultry talk, and flirtatious actions. It served as a game to them. A game with boundaries innately recognized boundaries.

At one point..Ever since that dance in the room...There was a change of heart, an exciting one and the boundaries slowly but surely started to disappear in private quarters..Though the real change didn't occur until the trip to Empire.

That trip solidify just how little a game and how real this between them really is. Just how far along and deep their feelings were. Though they never talked about what happened over there. They left it there in Empire and returned to slightly different, slightly more mature..more honest game, and while she was quite content, her Mister sometimes seem a bit downtrodden.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Steven looked at her questioningly, She responded by looking up, her eyes looking straight into his.. no lies. She smiled as reached up and kissed him under his chin, making him chuckle and hold her closer.

"You don't like to be denied kisses, Mister."

"Well, I am 'your man', right? That what you called me in Empire. Can't blame me for getting a little aggravated."

That damn husky, flirty voice of his. That along with his holding of her waist, the warmth of his body, and being reminded of their empire trip made her shiver.

"Fair enough…"

"Right! So, be honest Is there another reason why you asked though."

She shrugged. "It's a new decade? Maybe, thought you want to change somethings."

"Oh!..It seem like your the one with hang-ups."

He licked his lips as he got close, the look in his eyes so predatory, sending tingle all along her spine. She smirked as she bit her lip, her eyes half lidded as she gave him a beckoning look.

"No more hiding..this. I want to be like how we were an Empire."

"Oh so you want the public kisses, the biting, the.."

Connie eyes widen as he whispered a certain event in her ear. He chuckled when she nodded, her eyes shining with love, and a bit of lust.

"Oh yes..I want it all."

"Really, now?" He caressed his chin with a smile. "People already think we're together. Wanna give them some more ammo?"

"Connie looked up at him, with an arched eyebrow, his tone of voice wasn't that of worry or annoyance, it was jester-like..his smile was deep and his eyes shined..he was all in on this. Connie turned to face him her hands on his cheeks as he was brought down close to her. She gave him a deep kiss, passionate and true, Heart warming and spine tingling. The big man groaned, before she broke it, leaving him awestruck. With a cool smile and another kiss to the lips she, answer casually.

"Then, let's be together.".

Steven eyes widen at the certainty of her statement looking in her eyes he saw a bit a hope in them. "I thought you wasn't one for relationships, no interest for them."

"And who is to blame for that." She twirled a lock of his hair, gazing at him.."You're the only exception, Mister. Besides, It doesn't have to be an exclusive one."

Steven nodded."That's true." He gave her a cocky smirk. " Unless until you ask me to be your boyfriend."

Connie growled as a competitive smile graced her lips and fiery pride enter her eyes ." Oh! that will never happen...Before you ask my to go steady."

As he was about to answer he heard the count down .

10

"You sure about that, Heart Berry."

9

"Positive you'll be the one asking me."

8

"All that talk, gonna get you bitten."

7

"Not a threat, actuallymight make me talk more."

6

"You're a brat sometimes"

5

"I'm also Minx..and you love it Mister."

4.

"I do, I can't lie"

3.

"Ready for this, Biscuit"

2

"With you Berry, always"

1

"That's my man. Come here.

"Yes mam."

While the whole of the attendance celebrated the new year, a couple of very flirty fighters shared a kiss for a new beginning. A war of new heart pacing trick, tactics, and games. Of kisses, hold and intimate moments. .A new war with each other, their pride on the line all to make the other surrender their hearts. To a new year, To a new decade, and to new flirty fights.


End file.
